VampireShifterTROUBLE
by latina.raindrop.and.irish.hart
Summary: what happens when you mix Marcus an apathetic vampire and Devin a temperamental teenage shifter what does this spell. TROUBLE. Marcus/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Um… this is Irish hart I am going to be writing a story that is Marcus/Oc **_

_**SM owns everything**_

**Devin POV**

Hmm… were should we start. I guess the beginning will work my name is Devin no I am not a guy my parents (if you can even call them that) always wanted a boy but were instead left with me. My parents own a billion dollar trading company and therefore were very wealthy. The corporation was started by my late granddad who was more of a farther to me than my own. My parents were the typical marry out of need instead of love spoiled rich brats. Therefore I am expected to be a 'lady' (can you hear my sarcasm). I was expected to go to every ball, gala, parties, basically anything that could be beneficial to our image. I absolutely hated it. To be a normal teenage girl was all I asked for not stuffy society parents who expected you to be the spitting image of poise and perfection. I'm getting completely getting off track aren't I. let's go back to yesterday.

_Flash back _

_I was sitting in my stuffy uniform at stuffy boarding school waiting for the bell to ring. One of the office assistants came in and handed our boring ass teacher Mrs. Prim a pass "Devin you have a pass to the office please gather your things and leave."_

_Isn't she a pleasant one? I hurried my way through the halls wanting to be out of the damn school as soon as possible. Now who would want to pay attention to me I thought. I walked in the office to see my mom._

"_Mom" I asked in an incredulous voice "what are you doing here?" _

"_Can't a mother want to randomly pull her daughter out of boarding school for the rest of the year?" She asked acting terribly offended. _

"_When it's you know you can't" I said. _

"_Fine," she said "you're going to a ball in Voterra Italy in the place of your father and I. We cannot go because of conflicting business issues." _

_I stared at her like she was crazy. Not that I was going to complain I got to get out of this hell hole for the rest of the year. "When do I go and how long do I stay?" I asked._

_She smiled obviously looking relived that I was not going to put up a fight. "Today if possible you'll stay there as long as we need you there we've already bot you a completely re-furbished flat. All you haft to do is pack." I just stared at her "where also giving you an unlimited credit card for food, clothes, your ball gown, etc., etc." _

"_Alright" I said. _

_End flash back_

Now here I stand in an airport in Italy trying to flag down a cab. Finally I just resorted to the American way I let out a long ear piercing whistle. I immediately had five cabs pulled up to the curb I took the first one and told the cab driver "Voterra Italy please." The man nodded but looked fearful I wounded why. As soon as I stepped out of the cab I knew why an almost silky sweet smell assaulted my sensitive nose. Vampires I scowled. Now you may be wondering how I know this I'm a shape shifter I turn into a beautiful white bangle tiger with silver and purple strips instead of the traditional black. I stomped up to my flat I had to admit that the vampires couldn't have picked a better city it was absolutely breathtaking.

-Wakka wakka time lapse -I woke up and decided to go to the car lot then go and look for a little dress boutique that carries ball gowns. When I got to the lot I instantly fell in love with a dark purple jeep grand Cherokee with silver and black detailing. I walked up to the man said "I want that one" then promptly handed him my credit card cutting off all conversation. Once all the paper work was done I drove to the main street and parked. I walked for about fifteen minutes until I came to the perfect little boutique called J&H's dress boutique. I walked and the most stunning women I had ever seen walked up to me. Our noses wrinkled and we said at the same time "vampire/shifter" I smiled at her and extended my hand "my names Devin I like you, you have good instincts lets be friends." She smiled and nodded shaking my hand "I'm Heidi I own this boutique along with one of my friends what are you looking for?" she asked I smiled "I'm looking for a ball gown I haft to go to a ball in my parents place that is being hosted by the Volturi, who if I assume correctly are the Vampire royalty?" judging by here shocked reaction I guessed correctly. "Great don't worry my parent don't know what I really am our what you are for that matter my grandfather was the only one who new and he died last year." She relaxed a little bit. "What colors do you like so I can narrow it down a little bit." I smiled "Purple, Black, and Silver." She nodded "I think I have just the thing for you" she came back a few minutes later with a big bundle of cloth in her arms. I smiled she held it up for my inspection. I gasped it was absolutely breath taking. It was strapless with a full skirt the main color was a deep rich purple and it had an corset like top with black detailing on the skirt it had little bunches of fabric giving it a ruffled look held into place by little black jewels. It was breath taking. "I love it" I said. She smiled and pushed me into a dressing room. It fit like a glove I squealed and hugged her she laughed and said "alright, alright go ahead and take it off I'll ring it up for you." I smiled and got dressed I went to the cash register and handed her my card. She smiled "how about I help you get ready tomorrow night so you can make a huge splash" she said, "Shure" I smiled. We traded numbers and she told me to text her tomorrow when I wake up so she and her friend who runs the boutique can help me get ready.

-Wakka wakka another time lapse- I woke up and immediately texted Heidi my address. About five minutes later I heard a knock on my door I had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped myself in a huge fluffy purple towel. Standing next to Heidi looked to be two people. One an angelic looking girl with light blond hair pulled in to a severe bun at the nape of her neck. The other one I noticed with a slight mortification was a teenage boy roughly around the same age as the girl with slightly darker hair. They looked to be sixteen. I looked at Heidi and said "I thought you were only bringing one and that she would be a GIRL" I stressed the last word she laughed smiled. "Jane wouldn't leave the castle without Alec" I sighed probably blushing to my roots in embarrassment after all I was only wearing a purple towel. All three Vampires laughed in amusement. "Well I have the rite you could have at least warned me there would be a guy" they laughed again as I lead them further into my flat. I told them to sit on the deep purple couches and went to go change once I was dressed in a pair of purple sweat pants that said 'I bite' on the back with a matching purple shirt that had a pair of fangs on it the vampires laughed when the saw the front. I smiled mischievously and said "you wanna see the back" the nodded their heads I turned around and heard a gulp of air and some very feminine laughter. I turned around to see poor Alec looking thoroughly flustered and Heidi and Jane laughing their asses off at him "ok," they said in unison "I NEED a pair of those." I smiled proudly and said "I designed them myself what do you think?" They complimented me then Heidi got up and said "we should probable start getting ready. Alec would you be a dear and go get the stuff" he nodded and was back before I could blink. Heidi and Jane then dragged me off to some of the most tortures and grueling hours of my life and that's saying something. I couldn't argue with the outcome though my chestnut brown hair was hanging down in soft wave to the middle of my back. My icy blue eyes were accented with purple and silver I had beautiful purple and black teardrop earrings and a simple purple and black locket that rested in the middle of my chest rite above the top of the dress. Heidi and Jane were done with a snap Heidi had a long flowing red strapless dress that looked absolutely devastating on her. Her hair was done in an elegant up do with curls framing her face. Jane had decided on a black silk dress that went to the floor it framed her curves perfectly. She had left her hair down and it came to her waist in soft curls. I suddenly felt sad for the male population of Voterra when I voiced this both of the girls laughed and agreed with me. When we went down stairs poor Alec was sitting on my couch twiddling his thumbs. I rushed over as fast as I could in my black pumps. "Alec are you ok I completely forgot you where here." I said. They all laughed at me and he said it was perfectly fine. His jaw dropped when he saw his sister though. He tried to forbid her from leaving the flat but we were able to talk him out of it. I got Alec to drive my baby there. Heidi and Jane just laughed when they saw my car and said "you would own a car like that.' I smiled proudly at my baby. When we got there Alec parked and helped us out of the car. I smiled as we linked arms and walked in. Alec led us inside the castle. Everyone was already in the ball room. Alec opened the door and …

_**I am so mean muhahahahaha please review and I will up-date as soon as possible until then fare well my good readers.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey there Irish hart here just letting you know that I am in love with this story and twilight is all mine! **_

_**Muhahahahaha **_

_**Marcus: No you don't say it or else ill withdraw and make Aro take my place!**_

_**Me:Noooooooooooooooooooo ok I'll say it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing SM owns everything except for Devin. P.S Cia is pronounced 'Kye'**_

**Devin POV:**

Alec opened the doors and I could honestly say I was shocked. There humans and vampires mingling together peacefully. Though it was enough to say that every single head turned to the doors as they opened Heidi and Jane relinked their arms threw mine and we walked in the ball room had three staircases. Heidi went to the left Jane went to the right and I went down the middle. As I walked down I noticed that almost every vampire in the room was staring at me, while every human male and some female were staring at either Jane or Heidi. They most likely sensed me and were wondering what on earth a shifter would be doing here. I looked around the room and my eyes were drawn to the center witch showed quite possibly three of the oldest vampires I had ever seen. They started walking towards me the one in the middle looked almost giddy while the one with platinum blond hair looked like he was ready to tear someone to shreds. The one on the other side though was the one who intrigued me the most. He looked so sad that it almost broke my heart. I felt like I was being drawn to him by an invisible rope someone had tethered around my heart. When they finally reached me the one in the middle smiled even bigger. Ok HE is most defiantly the creepiest. He introduced himself as Aro and the one with platinum blond hair as Caius. Caius interrupted him before he could get to the one I really wanted to know the name of. "What is your purpose here, how did you get in, if you so much as blink so help me I'll tear you to smithereens you filthy mutt!" I looked at him offended. "Ok first of I'm not a fucking DOG I'm a tiger, second I came here in the place of my parents who have no idea what I am or what you are for that matter. Thirdly I haft to blink I may be immortal but that dosen't mean I don't have to blink!"

He looked absolutely furious that I had the gall to talk back with and attitude and call him out. Jane Heidi and Alec were immediately flanking my sides. Caius looked pissed I think I'm going to just call him Cia from now on. "What are you sniveling brats doing get over here and protect your masters from this animal." I smirked in amusement at him. " Just because there your gaurds dosent mean it gives you the right to act like a pompus ass towards them or anyone else for that matter. I don't care if you are a fucking king." He looked taken aback that he had been put in his place by a shifter no less. The one in the middle Aro I belive it was threw his head back and laughed even the one on his other side cracked a smile. Witch semmed like it didn't happen a lot because almost ever vampire was stunned Cia was still fuming and Aro just looked even more pleased. He said "why don't we go and finish this in a more private area." He led us to what looked like a study. I sat down in a chair and crossed my legs. Aro spoke again "I'm sorry for my brothers behavior throw it was increasingly humorous to see him put in his place. This," he said pointing to the one man I had been wanting to meet the entire time. "Is Marcus, if you do not mind me asking you said earlier that you were not a dog, pray tell then what are you?"

"And what is your name" said Marcus in an almost rushed manner. I smiled and said "My name is Devin and yes Cia before you interrupt it is a boy's name my parents always wanted a boy. I'm a tiger shifter Aro probably the last left in the world my grandfather was one and he thought me everything I needed to know before passing away last year. I am only 17." They looked at me dumb founded. Then Aro smiled gleefully I could almost see the light bulb going off in his head. "How?" he said "would you like to be in my ileate guard." I smiled and said "I would be delighted on the one condition that I get to guard Marcus personally and your wives also." I smiled again before Cia could even get a word in Aro said "fabulous! When can you start?"

"Tomorrow I guess will I be moving in also?" he nodded and smiled like the cat that just ate the canary. We went back into the ball room and Marcus turned to me and said "Would you like to dance my lady?" I giggled and nodded. Even Aro seemed a little stunned about this. We danced elegantly around the room I nodded to Heidi and mouthed track 15. She nodded eagerly. Marcus looked down at me and said what on earth are you planning in that beautiful brain of yours?" I blushed to my roots and smiled cheekily "I'm just going to give the party a little boost." He quirked an eyebrow at me. I separated from him and Jane and Heidi joined me on stage. I smiled into the microphone same with Jane and Heidi. "Ok we are going to be singing a song called single ladies by Beyoncé" I smirked into the microphone noticing all the women had separated and were making their way up to the front. Both the human and vampire females made it up to the front. They all turned around and faced the men the music started we started shaking our hips to the beat everyone in sync.

**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)**

**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)**

**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)**

**All the single ladies**

**Now put your hands up**

**[Verse 1]**

**Up in the club, we just broke up**

**I'm doing my own little thing**

**You decided to dip but now you wanna trip**

**Cause another brother noticed me**

**I'm up on him, he up on me**

**Don't pay him any attention**

**Cause I cried my tears, for three good years**

**Ya can't be mad at me**

**[Chorus:]**

**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**

**If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it**

**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**

**If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it**

**Wuh uh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh**

**Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh**

**[Chorus]**

**[Verse 2]**

**I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips**

**Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans**

**Acting up, drink in my cup**

**I could care less what you think**

**I need no permission, did I mention**

**Don't pay him any attention**

**Cause you had your turn**

**And now you gonna learn**

**What it really feels like to miss me**

**[Chorus]**

**Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh**

**Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh**

**[Bridge]**

**Don't treat me to these things of the world**

**I'm not that kind of girl**

**Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve**

**Is a man that makes me then takes me**

**And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond**

**Pull me into your arms**

**Say I'm the one you want**

**If you don't, you'll be alone**

**And like a ghost I'll be gone**

**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)**

**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)**

**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)**

**All the single ladies**

**Now put your hands up**

**Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh**

**Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh**

**[Chorus x2]**

**Wuh uh oh**

The men looked stupefied all of us women had done the exact same dance as the one that was in the video. I smirked and jumped off the stage along with Jane and Heidi. All the women split up to find there dates I went back to a very mistifyed looking Marcus. I smiled cheekily and said "how did you like it?" he outright laughed startling quite a few of the vampire's in the room. "I think Caius and a few others were a bit angry but I don't think anyone can be angry at you because of how cute you all looked up there." "Really" I smiled leaning closer "Really" he said leaning even closer just as our lips were about to touch…

_**Ohhhh cliff hanger review it makes me up-date faster;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

I AM SO SORRY! I JUST COULDN'T FIND INSPERATION OK, OK ON WITH THE STORY!

DEVIN P.O.V.

Just as we were about to Cia marched up to Marcus and yelled what the hell do you think you're doing?" Marcus just looked at him like he was an idiot witch I think he was but any who. Marcus shoved him out of the way and said "I'm about to kiss this women!" I blushed but didn't have any time to say anything because Marcus pulled me into the most devastating kiss I have ever had. It felt like thousands of fireworks were going off in my head. I pulled back and smiled "wow". Are looked like he was about to (pardon my language) shit himself with happiness. I had to laugh though at CAI amusing ass face. He looked outraged that another person someone who hasn't spoken a word in century's put him in his place again. I looked over at Hedi again and mouthed 'track 23 please' she looked kind of confused but did it anyway Jane ran over to me and handed me a mike. I stepped away from Marcus.

(Verse 1) Heart beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave How can I love when I'm afraid to fall But watching you stand alone All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

(Chorus) I have died everyday waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more

(Verse 2) Time stands still beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything Take away What's standing in front of me Every breath, Every hour has come to this

One step closer

(Chorus) I have died everyday Waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought Your heart to me I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more

One step closer One step closer

(Chorus) I have died everyday Waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought Your heart to me I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more.

He rushed over to me and gave me another toe curling soul searing kiss. I smiled into his lips. "I feel like I've loved you for a thousand years."

Wakka Wakka time lapse -

I woke up all alone in my flat and thought that must have been one hell of a dream. I started walking out of my door and the smell of bacon assaulting my nose. I smiled not a dream. I ran all the way down the hall and onto Marcus's back he smiled and twirled me around until I was squealing with joy. He smiled his breathtaking smile and said I've been stuck in my shell for thousands of years and in one night you have my smiling, yelling, talking, and experiencing feelings I haven't felt since I was human. I smiled 'I guess I'm just that amazing he threw his head back and outright laughed. "You my little shifter kitten need to eat your breakfast." I pouted "I am not a kitten I'm a ferocious tiger." He just chuckled and pulled out my chair for me. I grumbled and sat down I picked up one piece of my Spanish omelet with home potatoes, and had an orgasm in my mouth. "Oh My God! Marcus these are amazing where did you learn to cook like this." He just smiled and said "That's a story for another time I want to know more about you. "I swallowed the lump in my trought that appeared from the thought of my painful family history.

"Ok well, I'm only seventeen years old and my parents were never in love. My parents were the typical spoiled marry out of necessity instead of love spoiled rich brats. To them I didn't even exist I was just a pet that they didn't want but could sometimes be useful." He growled at that. "I realized this very early. I was an intelligent child but I had a strong will and a free spirit. My parents didn't know what to do with me so they shipped me off to my dad's father's ranch house in Montana. I adored my grandfather. He realized almost immediately what I was going to became and helped me threw it. He explained his side of the family's history, and how much of an honor it was to be a shifter. He helped me overcome my anger issues and resentment for my parents" "He sounds like a very wise man" said Marcus. "He was. He died last year though a rouge vampire attack. That's when I moved back into my parents life they sent me away to a boring boarding school the rest of the time I was with them then I came here and met you." I smiled at the last part. It was dark by the time I finished he looked at me and said "you have led a hard life my little kitten" I smiled again and it was then that I realized that I had been exhausted physically and emotionally. Marcus looked at me and said "go to sleep my little kitten" I smiled and snuggled into his chest falling asleep for the first time in what had felt like a century.


End file.
